


Soldier Girls

by kyrilu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officially, they’re looking for the Doctor.  His daughter and his assassin searching, stumbling across heaps and heaps of adventures along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this ship is, guys, but I ship it anyways. \o/
> 
> I also owe a lot of this to kaydeefalls' [To Her Coy Mistress](http://archiveofourown.org/works/78586) because the concept of Jenny traveling in time with her own companion and being utterly badass is totally my headcanon.

“I’ll marry him, you know. Someday,” Mels says, and they’re on Jenny’s timeship and clinging onto the fringes of history.

 _No_ , Jenny thinks. _You won’t._

 

#

 

The first time Mels says it, really says it out loud, is when Jenny is tearing apart at the metal of a ruined civilization, homes and buildings and bridges making piles upon piles of junk. Jenny is looking for something that survived on this planet -- something _history_ , something that is evidence of former life. Art, maybe. Books.

But inside inside inside, she is a warrior. The proof is in _weapons_ , in the art of warfare. There cannot be a species without killing, without harm.

“This is the Doctor’s fault,” Mels says, firm and unblinking.

Jenny says, “The Doctor isn’t everything.” She wonders what Mels would say if she knew.

“You’ve met him?”

“Hasn’t everybody?” Jenny says, a crooked smile loping across her face.

From the wreckage, Jenny brings up a spear, and she smiles and runs a finger down near the tip. There’s traces of red blood there: proof that a species here bled like humans, like Time Lords.

“So you must know,” Mels says, as if that’s the final answer.

In her mind, Jenny conjures pictures of her dad’s smile. She thinks of him running, with his companions by his side, and the war of her birthplace finally coming to an end.

“Yes,” she says. “I do know.”

 

#

 

Jenny attaches the vortex manipulator to her timeship, connecting copper wires into black wires with fast, lithe movements of her fingers. She thinks, _Some things are inherited_ as the machinery makes sparks in her hands.

Mels runs with her the next morning, and she doesn’t protest. She’s a brave one, she is, unflinching in the sight of monsters and terror-filled lands, and she runs by Jenny’s side, keeping pace.

Jenny thinks, _Some things are inherited._

 

#

 

Mels believes she’s better than the Doctor when they do this, and Jenny lets her have her naivety, just for this moment.

The first death comes.

Mels grits her teeth and curses. Jenny lays her hand on her shoulder, while Mels still still still rages that _it’s his fault he should have known._

 

#

 

Officially, they’re looking for the Doctor. His daughter and his assassin searching, stumbling across heaps and heaps of adventures along the way.

But they were born soldiers. In truth, they are looking for war.

In the end, they are looking for a reason.

 

#

 

“Penny in the air,” Mels says, and Jenny can’t stop herself; she steals a kiss from Mels’ lips, and Mels kisses back, warm and sure and certain.

“Penny drops,” Jenny says, and she’s grinning when she pulls away.

 

#

 

"Doctor!" Jenny screams, when the blue box comes into the view, and no, please don't go, it's her father, and she hasn't--

"Jenny?" a young voice comes out, and it's a man different from before. He's actually about her age, which seems sorta weird, but he's his own ridiculous self through and through, from his bow tie to his coat. "Jenny!"

Jenny flings herself into open arms, and they close around her back. "We've been looking for you for so long. Where've you been?"

"'We'?" the Doctor says, and his eyes settle on Mels. "Ah. Best back up now, Jenny. I think we're going to have a bit of a scuffle now." He scoots her behind him, so that he's blocking her from moving forward.

Mels is taut, a tightly drawn string ready to snap. She reaches for her sonic blaster at her belt, but the Doctor whips out his screwdriver, training it at her before she could fully draw her weapon.

"Put it down, Melody Pond," the Doctor says warningly, while Jenny says, "Please don't, Mels."

"You've been his companion?" Mels says, and god, why does she have to say it like she's been betrayed?

"No," the Doctor says. "She's my daughter."

"You don't--you don't have kids," Mels says, scoffing. "You're meant to be--you're _mine_ , Doctor."

Jenny steps out from behind the Doctor, so that she's side-by-side with him now. "You've been raised to believe that, Mels. But don't you see? What we've been doing -- _we've_ been the Doctor for god knows many years. We've done things that he's been doing for ages: saving people, saving worlds. And we fail, like he fails. He's been like us, even before we've existed. You can't blame him for everything."

Mels' hand shakes, poised to take out the gun. "Jenny--you didn't learn, like I did. He's done some things on purpose; it isn't just some mistakes. He's cruel -- he's a Timelord, and not any type of person at all."

"We're Timelords, too, Mels, whether you want to admit it or not." Jenny holds out her hand. "I'm just a biological copy with his DNA. You have the Vortex in you. Being a Timelord -- it's just a name. And we're not monsters. None of us are."

"I'm an assassin," Mels says. 

"I'm a soldier," Jenny says, with a razor sharp grin. "So what? I was made to kill. But look at me now. I'm running. I'd rather run."

"I'd rather run, too," Mels says, and she takes Jenny's hand, her cold mask crumpling, and Jenny digs her nails into Mels' shoulders and snogs her like she's the answer to all the questions in the world.

The Doctor beams on the sidelines, and Jenny pulls him into a hug. "Let's go, Dad. To the next fight."

 

#


End file.
